


Choices

by DemonicWings



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicWings/pseuds/DemonicWings
Summary: Choices are hard to make, but once you make them, you'd better make sure you don't regret it.“Hey… Are you going to Aominecchi’s wedding?”“I don’t know.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: The summary changed cause I wasn't happy with the first one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this like a long time ago but it's still super kind of unfinished, the back part anyway, cause I have no ideas on how to finish it. But eh, maybe if I post it, the ideas will come then, if not well... guess I'll finish it at a later time. It will be finished though, cause I hate leaving fics unfinished. And if I don't... you're welcome to curse me out. Anyways, that aside.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Why did you show me this Aomine-kun?”

There was a beat before he answered. “I just… wanted to tell you myself and not let you find out by yourself.”

Tetsu just stares at the letter in his hands. A wedding invitation. Daiki’s wedding invitation. Then he nods his head as if it was normal then started to walk back to his house.

“Wait!” Daiki grabs Tetsu’s wrist. “Aren’t you… aren’t you gonna say anything?”

“Ah. My apologies.” The teal-head then turns to face the navy-haired male again, putting on a smile so fake even a stranger can see it’s not real. “Congratulations Aomine-kun.” With that, he tries to free his hand from the tight grasp that Daiki has. _Say something else dammit. Scream. Be angry. Why aren’t you letting it out, Tetsu?_

“Are you gonna come?” Daiki knows it’s insensitive, to ask Tetsu of all people if he was gonna come to his wedding. But he knows that if Tetsu doesn’t let out his frustrations now, it’s gonna become worse later on. So, Daiki tries to egg him on, tries to make him angry. However, it doesn’t work as Tetsu responds calmly, way too calmly.

“If I’m free maybe.” Tetsu sounds tired like he doesn’t want this conversation. “Could you let me go now, Aomine-kun?” Another blow to his heart. How long has it been since Tetsu stopped calling him Daiki?

* * *

When Tetsuya saw that Daiki wasn’t going to let go of his hand that easily. He nearly relishes in the contact but catches himself before he fell too far. Taking in a deep breath, Tetsuya uses a strength even he didn’t know he had and practically wrenches his hand from Daiki’s hold. The strength is enough to startle Daiki into loosening his grip and Tetsuya uses that opportunity to withdraw his hand, speed back to his house and shut the door behind him. Only when Tetsuya is safely in his home and the lock is turned that the tears he tried to keep at bay fall. He leans back against the door and slides to the ground. Hugging his legs close to his chest, he rests his head against his knees and sobs, the invitation on the floor, Tetsuya having let it go in favour of wrapping his arms around himself instead.

* * *

Daiki was about to knock on the door when he hears Tetsu sniffle. His hands stop a centimetre from the door and drops. He leans his head on the door, whispering a few words. Then, he stuffs his hands into his jeans pockets and walks away.

_“I’m sorry, Tetsu.”_

* * *

Tetsuya receives a phone call a few days later and answers it without looking at the caller id, regretting it when the voice on the other end nearly bursts his eardrums.

“Kurokocchi!!! It’s been a while!!”

“Kise-kun.” He answers back when it seems like the blond isn’t going to shout further. “Did you want something?”

“Hey…” Kise’s voice suddenly becomes unnaturally serious and Tetsuya starts to feel worried. “Are you going to Aominecchi’s wedding?”

Tetsuya stays quiet, not knowing how to reply when he doesn’t know the answer himself. “I don’t know.” He finally answers.

There was a beat before Kise replied. “Whatever your decision is, just know that I… we won’t judge you for it.”

“Thank you.” Tetsuya replies sincerely.

“Well! I have to go now, my break’s almost over.”

“Goodbye and good luck Kise-kun.”

“Bye Bye Kurokocchi! Thanks! Talk to you again soon!”

Tetsuya ends the call and goes back to reading his book. It’s only when he realises that he has been reading the same page about three times that he puts his book down. The conversation with Kise replaying in his head.

_“Are you going to Aominecchi’s wedding?”_

Tetsuya wasn’t lying when he said he doesn’t know. He doesn’t want to go because he doesn’t want to see the love of his life getting married with another. At the same time, he wants to go to prove he is able to get over Daiki. He continues to think about for a while before sighing and standing up. Mulling over it now isn’t going to help anyway, might as well busy himself so he doesn’t think about it every five seconds. With that, Tetsuya grabs his keys, phone and wallet before heading for the door. Guess he’ll be eating out today. He thinks about where to eat while he exits his apartment complex. Maji Burger maybe? No. Better not. Too many memories. Tears well up before Tetsuya could stop them and he stops at the entrance, blinking furiously to make sure the tears don’t fall. When he feels like no more tears will come out, Tetsuya takes a deep breath and begins walking in the opposite direction of Maji Burger.

* * *

The date of the wedding draws closer and Tetsuya wakes up to the reality that he has to make a decision. To go or not to go.

* * *

[Tetsuya goes to the wedding.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765090/chapters/36835032)

[Tetsuya doesn't go to the wedding.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765090/chapters/36718260)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, more tags will be added as the story goes on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya doesn't attend the wedding.

Daiki manages to catch Kise before he has to go and prepare.

“Kise! Did Tetsu say he was coming?”

“Huh? Kurokocchi really didn’t tell you? Uwah…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“He said that he isn’t coming and told us not to tell you since he wasn’t going to tell you either. I didn’t know he was serious about it. Ah! But he told me to pass you a letter if you asked about him. Um, where was it.” Kise starts to fumble with his pockets. “Ah! Here.” He pulls out a small piece of paper.

Daiki grabs the paper, hesitating for a while but eventually steels himself and opens the paper.

_“Aomine-kun, if you are reading this, that means you asked about me. I’m happy. There’s a lot I want to say but saying any of it will probably change nothing. So, I’ll just say this. I will always cherish the time we spent together._

_Congratulations ~~Aomi~~ Daiki. Don’t make her sad okay?_

_Kuroko Tetsuya”_

Before Daiki could even react, his mother came. “Daiki! There you are, you need to go and prepare now.”

Daiki stood there for a while as if he didn’t hear his mother, then a familiar voice rang out.

“Daiki. Go.” Akashi was there, along with the rest of the Miracles. “Don’t make another mistake.”

Then, Daiki remembers Tetsu’s letter. _Don’t make her sad okay?_ It was so blatantly obvious that the _‘like you made me’_ was left unwritten. So Daiki bites his lip and nods his head. After all, the best he can do now to make up to Tetsu was to respect his wish right?

* * *

“Do you Fujiwara Ayano, take Aomine Daiki to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Do you, Aomine Daiki, take Fujiwara Ayano to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I…”

Daiki shuts his eyes, remembering the letter, then memories with Tetsu starts to come back to him and his chest starts to hurt.

_“Aomine-kun, it’s time for practice.”_

_“Aomine, do you want to go to Maji Burger?”_

_“Daiki-kun, I’m studying.”_

_“I love you too, Daiki.”_

Daiki opens his eyes. “I’m sorry.” Then, before Fujiwara could process what he said, Daiki lets go of her hands and bolts for the main door. It took a few seconds before the whole church became an uproar. Only four people were quiet, giving knowing smiles or smirks as they made eye contact with one another.

* * *

Daiki rushed down the street towards a certain house. A house whose address and number he knew by heart, a house where a lot of happy memories took place at, a house whose occupant he didn’t want to let go, a house that he wants to call home. He refuses to make this mistake that he knows he will regret. He refuses to let _him_ go.

He reaches the house, hand immediately reaching for the doorbell before he hesitated. _What if he doesn’t forgive me?_ Daiki shook his head, he can’t be having these types of thoughts now. He sucked in a deep breath than rang the doorbell. Desperately hoping that _he_ would be home now.

* * *

Tetsuya was just lying front down on his bed, one hand hanging off the bed as he stared at the invitation across the room. It had been watching him cry for days. He wasn’t really expecting to get any visitors that day, considering most of the friends that he knew were Daiki’s friends as well and they were probably at the wedding. So when the doorbell rang, he was surprised. But, not one to be impolite, he got up and padded across the room towards the door. He definitely was not expecting Daiki of all people to be the one at his door when he opened it.

* * *

Daiki breathed a sigh of relief when Tetsu opened the door, though his heart clenched when he saw the state that he was in. His eye bags were so prominent, he looked paler than usual, his eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying and he still had his bedhead even though it was close to 6 in the evening. _Was this his fault?_

“Aomine-kun, what are you doing here? Isn’t your wedding today?” Tetsu’s voice sounded hoarse.

“Tetsu, I…” Daiki exhaled, then stared straight into his eyes. “I love you. I never stopped loving you, even after we broke up.”

Tetsu’s eyes widened. Then they hardened again. “This isn’t funny Aomine-kun, you need to go back to your wedding. This isn’t some sick joke that you can just play.” He moves to close the door and Daiki immediately stops him. “I’m not lying Tetsu, I really love you, even when I was with her, I still loved you and you alone. I could never forget you, no matter how much I tried.”

“Then why?” Tetsu’s voice was louder now, as if the frustration had finally caught up to him. “Why did you break up with me? If you loved me even so much as a fraction you claim to, then you wouldn’t have. So why?!” His voice softens. “Why Daiki?”

Daiki hesitated and Tetsu took that as his answer. He moves to shut the door again. “I didn’t want to either!” Daiki’s shouting now as well but he doesn’t care. He’s sick of having to keep this a secret from Tetsu. He’s sick of Tetsu hating him for a reason that he has no choice in. “My parents came to me one day, during the time when we were still together. Said they found me a girl to marry, so they wanted me to leave you.”

“And you didn’t say no?”

“Of course I did! The moment they brought it up I immediately said no. Said that I wasn’t going to break up with you ever.”

“Then why?”

“They… threatened me. Said if I didn’t leave you and marry that girl, they would make sure you would suffer. You know your parents work under mine. I couldn’t bear to see you suffer and I didn’t trust myself enough to be able to protect you so I…” Daiki clenched his fists.

“And did they give their consent now?”

“No.”

“Then what made you change your mind? Why did you come here?” Tetsu asks softly.

“I didn’t want to lose you. The moment I had to say those two words, my throat just clogged up. I couldn’t imagine saying them to anyone but you.” Daiki replies without hesitation. “Marriage would’ve tied me down, would’ve given me responsibilities that I don’t want to shoulder with anyone but you. I just want to be with you. Wake up next to you. Listen to you say my name. See you when I come home. Kiss you. Hug you. Touch you. Just everything.” Daiki takes a breath. “That letter you wrote, the part about not making her sad. I’m sorry but I won’t be able to keep it. But the part about you not saying anything? You’re partially correct. You didn’t have to say anything. The letter and our memories were enough to make me regret my choice to break up with you. The memories that you will always cherish? They’re mine too and I don’t want you to continue cherishing them alone. I’ll be there to create new ones and treasure them with you too.”

Daiki stares into Tetsu’s eyes and says with all the sincerity he can muster. “I love you Kuroko Tetsuya. Please take me back.”

* * *

Tetsuya stares back and says just as quietly as before, “What if your parents try to break us apart again?”

“I won’t give in to their demands. I still don’t trust myself so I can’t promise I’ll never make you suffer, but I can promise to suffer along with you. This time, through whatever shit is thrown our way, I promise to be by your side. Always.” Daiki then pauses before carrying on, though his tone is considerably more hesitant. “But if Tetsu decides he doesn’t want to suffer at all, you can reject me and I won’t bother you ever again.”

Tetsuya stares at Daiki for a moment before reaching out a hand to touch the top of his head, then he ruffles it, Daiki bending down a little naturally. Something he used to do when they were together and the familiarity of it all comes rushing back. No matter how much he tries, Daiki will always be someone he can never let go.

“If you leave me again, I won’t forgive you.” He finally says.

Daiki’s eyes widen before returning to their normal size as he affirms, “I won’t.” His eyes were staring straight into Tetsuya’s and that’s enough to know that Daiki isn’t lying.

Then he adds, “I wouldn’t forgive myself either.” Still gazing at Tetsuya. His eyes do not waver once.

* * *

Tetsu puts his hand down and Daiki immediately misses the contact. Before he could think too much about it though, Tetsu talks again. “But before that, I need to tell my parents, from what you told me, this decision won’t just affect me. You have to apologise to Fujiwara-san and tell your parents about us.”

“Ah… right. Yeah, let’s do that.” He replies distractedly.

Tetsu frowns. “Aomine-kun? Are you listening?”

“I missed you.” Daiki says and rejoices in the fact that Tetsu’s face turns red.

“Aomi-”

“Daiki.”

“What?”

“Say my first name.” Daiki calls out. “Please?”

There was silence as they stared as each other before Tetsu broke it. “Daiki.”

“Tetsu.” He breathes a sigh of relief. _“Thank god.”_ He brings Tetsu into a hug, pressing their bodies together until there was virtually no space between them. He tilts his head down, breathing in the familiar and comforting scent of vanilla. He relaxes slightly when he feels Tetsu wrap his arms around his torso. This is his choice and no way is he going to regret it. Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that moment when you're writing something and the story flows suspiciously similar to a previous one you wrote? Yeah, I'm having that kind of moment now, kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya attends the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Final chapter. I'm not very satisfied with the ending but I really couldn't think of other ways to end it cause my brain is freaking small and refuses to have more creativity. Well, that aside.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Tetsuya reaches the hotel with plenty of time to spare. He looks around for Akashi and the others but apparently doesn’t have to look very far as he hears a familiar cry.

“Kurokocchi!! You’re here!” This was quickly followed by a bone crushing hug before yellow entered his vision.

Tetsuya barely manages to force out a “Kise-kun, it hurts.”

“Ah! Sorry Kurokocchi!” Kise loosens his hug, but doesn’t let go.

It’s only when they hear a “Ryouta, let him go” that Kise lets Tetsuya go.

Tetsuya turns his head towards the voice, seeing the red-head and the other two Miracles walking towards them. “Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun. It’s good to see you again.”

“Tetsuya.” Akashi nods his head in his direction. “You didn’t need to come.”

Tetsuya smiles wistfully. “I know, but I want to.”

Midorima walks up to him. “Kuroko.” He says, holding out a bag.

Tetsuya reaches over to grab it from him. “What’s this?” He puts his hand in the bag, fishing out a black panther plush.

“Aquarius’ lucky item for today.”

Tetsuya smiles, “Thank you, Midorima-kun.”

There was a moment of silence before Akashi broke it. “Let’s go, we can find seats before it gets too crowded.”

* * *

The five of them found seats near the entrance and Tetsuya was thankful for it. He didn’t want to have eyes staring at him if he decided to leave because he couldn’t take it anymore.

The ceremony started a few minutes later and Kise grabbed Tetsuya’s hand. Usually, he would just shrug out of his grip but this time however, Tetsuya welcomed the contact, needing some form of comfort, because Daiki was standing at the altar looking very handsome in his suit and it hurt to remember that Daiki wasn’t his anymore. He thought that Daiki would be smiling, happy that he would be marrying but he was frowning instead. It was small but Tetsuya had known him enough to tell the subtle changes in his expression.

Daiki caught his gaze and his frown disappeared as he faked a smile, eyes softening as well. Tetsuya didn’t know how he could see that, seeing as he was so far from the altar, but he could. Before he could react though, the entrance opened and in walked the bride, accompanied by her father.

The bride is beautiful, Tetsuya notes. Daiki then turns his gaze to face his bride, smile becoming faker. Tetsuya stares at Daiki, wondering why he’s forcing himself to smile, he was the one that broke up with him, so why was he acting like he was the victim? He squeezes Kise’s hand harder as he wills himself to not leave.

Daiki’s fake smile doesn’t leave his face as the woman comes closer. _He will._

Daiki takes her hand with a gentleness that Tetsuya has only seen used on him, but what he doesn’t see is that Daiki’s smile is becoming more and more forced.

“Do you Fujiwara Ayano take Aomine Daiki as your lawfully wedded husband?” _Sit through._

“I do.”

“Do you Aomine Daiki take Fujiwara Ayano as your lawfully wedded wife?” _This hell._

Tetsuya stands up and leaves.

“Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Kuroko/Tetsuya!”

He can hear the other four whisper his name as they try to call him back, well, whisper-shout for Kise anyway, but he doesn’t listen and instead quickens his pace towards the exit of this hellhole. Tetsuya doesn’t stop walking until he reaches the sofas near the entrance of the hotel, which is quite far away from the wedding. Then, he plops onto one of the sofas and presses his face in his hands that rests on his knees as tears he’s been keeping in finally escape.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been crying for but he lifts his head up a fraction when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

“Tetsu?”

* * *

“Do you Aomine Daiki take Fujiwara Ayano as your lawfully wedded wife?”

Daiki was about to answer the priest when he saw a shock of blue hair from the corner of his eye get up and leave. _Tetsu!_ Even from this distance, Daiki could tell that Tetsu was about to cry. He flicked his head back to his soon-to-be wife, who was still waiting for his answer along with the rest of the people in the room. He was doing this to protect Tetsu, he told himself. He just had to say those words and Tetsu would be fine.

“I…”

* * *

_“Hey Tetsu, when we grow up, let’s get married!”_

_“Daiki shouldn’t make promises he can’t keep.”_

_“Oi! I’ll keep it, just you see.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah! I promise, Tetsu. When the time is right, I’ll definitely propose to you. No one’s stealing you from me.”_

* * *

“Fuck.” He whispered under his breath.

“That guy that just left, it’s him, isn’t it?”

“Huh? What are yo-”

“Go after him. It’ll be embarrassing to be the one being left but I, for one, don’t want to marry a guy who I know won’t be able to love me fully. I’ll explain to my parents then we’ll make your parents understand as well. So go after him.”

Daiki took the suggestion without hesitation. He voices a quick “sorry” then dashed out the entrance. He ran through the hotel, hoping Tetsu was still around, only one thought going through his mind.

_Tetsu… Tetsu. Tetsu!_

He finally spotted that familiar teal hair near the entrance of the hotel. If he weren’t aware of Tetsu’s low presence and looked extra carefully, he probably would have missed him. He walked up to the sofa slowly, trying to gather his thoughts. Daiki’s heart ached when he saw the way Tetsu’s shoulders were shaking. It was unnoticeable to the untrained eye, but Daiki knew better. _He’s crying because of him. Fuck._

“Tetsu?” The male in question barely lifted his head up, shoulders stopping their movement as he did, but he did not do anything else.

Daiki sucked in a breath as he circled the sofa to stand in front of Tetsu, kneeling down when Tetsu still didn’t do anything. “Hey, look at me?”

He still didn’t move, if anything, he seemed to have put his head back onto his hands.

“Tetsu, look at me? _Please_?” Daiki begs, reaching out his hands to rest on Tetsu’s wrists, gently trying to pry them away from his face. Tetsu resists a little at first, but eventually complies.

Daiki flinches when he sees Tetsu’s face. He’s covered in tears, eyes not red but will definitely be if he cries longer. Daiki lets go of Tetsu’s hands to cup his face, thumbs tenderly brushing away the tear stains and any new tears that leak from his eyes. There was only silence as Daiki continues to wipe away the tears that wouldn’t stop falling. _Just how long has he been keeping this in?_

When the tears finally stopped, Tetsu opened his mouth, “Why are you here Aomine-kun?”

The way Tetsu called him is another reminder of how far their relationship had fallen. Three steps forward and a breakneck crash down. His heart clenched at the reminder but he steeled himself.

“I ditched my wedding.” Daiki was surprised at how calm he sounded, perhaps this shows how much he cared about it.

“I can tell that much. I asked you why. Why did you come and find me? Why did you run away from your wedding for me? Why Aomine-kun?”

Daiki stared into Tetsu’s eyes for a while, playing with the strands of hair at the back of his neck, remembering the times when they would lie on his bed facing each other and he would gaze into Tetsu’s eyes because it’s a crime to have eyes that pretty. “I love you that’s why. I did then and I still do.”

Tetsu’s eyes widen and Daiki almost pouts because it’s illegal to be that cute but catches himself before Tetsu takes it the wrong way.

“Then why did you break up with me?” Tetsu’s voice is curious, not menacing, but still carrying traces of hurt.

Daiki keeps quiet, trying to organise his thoughts before he says something stupid which Tetsu might interpret wrongly. He drops his hands and lowers his head.

“That girl is another company’s daughter. My parents and hers wanted to establish a good working relationship so they decided that we would get married. I didn’t want to cause I had you. Fujiwara didn’t want it either but didn’t have much of a choice cause she didn’t have anybody to fight for. I tried to fight, but they said they would make your life in university miserable. You know the type of connections my parents have. Since we didn’t have the same course, I didn’t think I could protect you from all that shit.”

“Idiot.”

Daiki’s head shoots up. “What?!”

“I said you’re an idiot.” Tetsu deadpans. It didn’t have the usual effect seeing as his face was still slightly covered in tear stains and his voice was cracking.

He scrunches up his eyebrows. “And how is wanting to protect you being idiotic?”

“You could have told me. You could have told us. Do you know how many connections Akashi-kun has? Even if it wasn’t enough, what about Midorima-kun’s?”

“But-”

Tetsu cuts him off. “They’re your friends Daiki, do you really think they wouldn’t help you? Help us?”

Daiki looks away. “I was just thinking of a way to protect you. I guess I didn’t think much about others at the time.”

“That’s why I said you’re an idiot.”

Daiki turns back to Tetsu. “Hey! That’s e-” He starts, only to find the other with his head lowered.

“Tetsu?”

There was silence then, “Thank god.”

“Eh?”

“I thought you hated me, I thought…”

Daiki cups Tetsu’s face, lifting it up to place a kiss on his forehead. “Idiot.” He rests his forehead against the shorter male’s. “I could never hate you.”

* * *

They stayed that way for who knows how long before Tetsu broke it. “So, how are you going to explain it to your parents?”

Daiki shrugs. “Fujiwara said that we would explain it together. It might be more convincing if you came along but…”

“I’ll come.”

“You sure?”

Tetsu hums. “How else am I going to show your parents that I’m serious about you.”

Daiki feels his head heat up and this time, he pouts. “You’re not supposed to say those types of things with such a straight face.”

Tetsu smirks. “Am I not?” Then his face softens as he smiles. “I love you Daiki.”

The navy-haired immediately looks away. “Cheater.” He mutters before he hears Tetsu laugh softly.

He turns back, staring straight into Tetsu’s eyes. “I love you Kuroko Tetsuya. Don’t you _ever_ forget that.” He grins smugly when the shorter is the one to go red this time, then leans forward to press a kiss to his lips because he can’t hold himself back any longer.

Forward. They were going to move forward now. No more turning around, no more crashing.

* * *

**A few months later**

Daiki finds Tetsu standing in the mini garden they had in the university. He walks up from behind and wraps his arms around the shorter’s shoulders.

“What’re you thinkin’ about?”

“Daiki.” Tetsu acknowledges, before humming slightly. “Your almost wedding.”

He presses him closer. “What about it?”

“Nothing. Just wondering how things would have turned out if I hadn’t shown up. The thought that I would have lost you for good scares me a little, that’s all.”

“That probably wouldn’t happen.”

“Why not?”

“Cause-”

“Aominecchi! Kurokocchi!”

They turn their heads towards the familiar voice, finding a spot of yellow waving cheerfully at them, other colours armed at its side.

Daiki grins, releasing Tetsu to grab his hand instead, glancing at him as he does. “Cause I think I would have ditched it anyway.”

Tetsu lets out a laugh. “Is that so? Why?”

The taller pulls him towards their friends, turning away as he answers the question. “Cause you’re Tetsu and I can’t imagine a life without you.”

Daiki doesn’t turn around to catch Tetsu’s reaction but from the way the hand in his grips tighter, he likes to think that it’s a good response. This is his choice. He isn’t going to regret it. Not even if the world has something to say about it.


End file.
